Mace Windu
=Mace Windu= *Edit Quote: "You're referring to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the Force. You believe it's this boy?" -- Mace Windu Mace Windu was één van de machtigste en bekendste Jedi Masters in de laatste jaren van de Galactic Republic. Biografiehttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mace_Windu&action=edit&section=1Edit Jeugd tot Jedi Council (72 BBY - 32 BBY)http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mace_Windu&action=edit&section=2Edit Mace Windu werd in 72 BBY geboren op de planeet Haruun Kal in de Ghôsh Windu stam. Op jonge leeftijd werd hij naar Coruscant gebracht waar hij les kreeg van Yoda en T'ra Saa. Op veertienjarige leeftijd vroeg Mace aan de Jedi High Council een gevaarlijke opdracht aan opdat hij hoopte om zijn speciale Lightsaber te kunnen bouwen uit zijn visioenen. Op de planeet Hurikane vond Mace paarse kristallen waarmee hij een unieke Lightsaber bouwde. Daarna wisselde hij regelmatig af met een alternatieve, blauwe Lightsaber. Op 28-jarige leeftijd was Mace Windu al één van de meest gerespecteerde Jedi en kreeg hij een zetel in de Jedi High Council. Mace Windu nam ook zelf een Jedi Padawan aan, de Chalactan Depa Billaba. thumb Mace ontwikkelde zelf de unieke Lightsaber Combat genaamd Vaapad en die als een variant op Form VII werd vastgelegd. Vaapad bevatte heel wat elementen van de Dark Side en was daarom bijna onmogelijk om te beheersen. Sora Bulq en Depa Billaba die Vaapad ook gebruikten, vielen ten prooi aan de Dark Side. Er werd gezegd dat enkel Dooku en Yoda Windu konden evenaren qua handigheid met de Lightsaber. Naast Vaapad bezat Windu nog een speciale eigenschap. Hij kon met hulp van de Force Shatterpoints herkennen. Dit waren gebeurtenissen in de toekomst waarin een fatale zwakheid werd toegelicht en die vaak een knooppunt waren van een hele reeks andere gebeurtenissen. Tenslotte was Mace ook een gerespecteerde diplomaat die vaak optrad als contactpersoon van de Supreme Chancellor. Vergence in the Force (32 BBY)http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mace_Windu&action=edit&section=3Edit In 32 BBY zetelde Mace Windu als Master of the Order in de Jedi High Council. Hij was verwonderd toen Qui-Gon Jinn vertelde over een jongen die hij had ontdekt op Tatooine die mogelijk door de Force was gegenereerd. Windu dacht meteen aan een profetie die vertelde over iemand die 'Balance in the Force' zou brengen. Daarna testte Windu Anakin Skywalker maar de beslissing om Anakin zijn opleiding te laten aanvatten werd uitgesteld omwille van meer dringende feiten rond de blokkade van Naboo en de mysterieuze krijger die Qui-Gon Jinn had ontmoet op Tatooine. Mace Windu reisde later naar Naboo om de begrafenis van Jinn mee te maken. De Sith waren teruggekeerd, alleen wisten Mace en Yoda niet of Obi-Wan Kenobi nu de 'master' of de 'apprentice' had gedood. Republic in crisis (32 BBY - 22 BBY)http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mace_Windu&action=edit&section=4Edit In de jaren na de dood van Qui-Gon leidde Windu succesvolle missies naar bijvoorbeeld Malastare. Ook hij moest toezien hoe de Galactic Republic en de Jedi Order te lijden hadden onder de dreiging van de Separatisten. Die dreiging werd pas echt officieel toen Obi-Wan Kenobi een bericht stuurde van op Geonosis waar hij een Droid Army had ontdekt en de oprichting van de CIS had meegemaakt. Net daarvoor had Kenobi een vreemd bericht gestuurd over Sifo-Dyas die de opdracht had gegeven om een Clone leger aan te maken voor de Galactic Republic op Kamino. thumb|250px Nadat Supreme Chancellor Palpatine 'emergency powers' had gekregen besliste Mace om met zo'n 200 Jedi zelf naar Geonosis te reizen om Obi-Wan Kenobi te redden en om de CIS krachten te verrassen. Op Geonosis had Windu Dooku kunnen verrassen maar uit respect voor zijn oude vriend hield hij zijn Lightsaber onder de hals van Jango Fett. Dooku was echter niet meer de Jedi die Windu kende en liet zijn legers los op de Jedi. In het gevecht in de arena verloor Mace Windu op een bepaald moment zijn lightsaber na een charge van de Reek. Jango Fett, die Windu had geviseerd en hem wou verslaan, wou de saber grijpen maar kwam te kort. Daardoor werd Fett gegrepen door de Reek en kon hij later Mace's fatale charge niet ontwijken omdat zijn Jet Pack beschadigd was. Windu onthoofde Fett in de arena. Toen nog enkele overlevende Jedi overbleven, kwam Yoda net op tijd aan met het Clone leger van Kamino om de Jedi te evacueren. In het gevecht dat daarop volgende nam Windu de leiding van de Clone Troopers op zich. Na de Battle of Geonosis moest Windu toegeven dat dit een uiterst kleine overwinning was geweest voor de Galactic Republic. Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY)http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mace_Windu&action=edit&section=5Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/9/9c/Mace_CW.jpgMace in actie tijdens de Clone Wars http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/6/6b/Mace_CW1.jpgMace Windu tijdens de ondervraging van Bane Tijdens de Clone Wars was Mace Windu één van de vooraanstaande Jedi High Generals. Zo leidde hij de Galactic Republic naar de overwinning in de Battle of Dantooine. Omdat Mace meer actief was aan het front werd Yoda Master of the Order tijdens de Clone Wars. Zes maanden na de Battle of Geonosis keerde Windu terug naar zijn thuisplaneet Haruun Kal om zijn vermiste ex-Padawan Depa Billaba op te zoeken. Na een hels avontuur in de jungle keerde Windu terug maar Depa was voorgoed in een coma geraakt, veroorzaakt door de Dark Side. Samen met Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin en Agen Kolar schakelde hij de Crimson Nova gilde uit die premies op Jedi had aanvaard. Mace Windu speelde een grote rol in de bevrijding van Ryloth toen hij een alliantie smeedde met Cham Syndulla en de hoofdstad Lessu kon bevrijden van Wat Tambor en de CIS. Later nam Windu actief deel aan de zoektocht naar de gekidnapte Force Sensitive peuters door Cad Bane. Windu voelde Glee Anselm aan als mogelijke locatie. Nadat Cad Bane was gevangen genomen, reisden Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi en Cody naar Black Stall Station. Daar leidde de Duros hen in een valstrik en vonden de Jedi enkel het gestolen Holocron terug maar niet de gekidnapte kinderen. Mace werd tijdens de Clone Wars het doelwit van de jonge Boba Fett die zijn overleden vader wou wreken. Daarvoor had Boba de hulp ingeroepen van Aurra Sing, Bossk en Castas. Nadat een eerste aanslag op Mace, aan boord van de Endurance maar net faalde, kwamen Mace en Anakin Skywalker serieus in de problemen op Vanqor. Op de brug van de gecrashte Endurance had Boba in de helm van Jango Fett een Thermal Detonator gestopt. Toen Mace en Anakin de brug controleerden op overlevenden, nam Anakin de helm beet. Mace realiseerde zich wat er gaande was, maar te laat. De explosie zorgde ervoor dat de Jedi bedolven werden onder het puin. Dankzij R2-D2 konden Anakin en Mace worden gered. Net nadat hij een missie op het einde van de Clone Wars had geleid naar The Works, om mee te weten te komen over de mysterieuze Darth Sidious, verdedigde hij in zijn paarse Jedi Interceptor de luchtaanvallen van de CIS tijdens de Battle of Coruscant. Yoda en Mace voelden echter te laat dat de aanval een afleidingsmanoeuvre waren om Palpatine te ontvoeren. Mace kon nog net op tijd een Force Crush toepassen op de orgaanzak van Grievous zodat deze zou geplaagd blijven tot aan zijn dood door een terugkerende hoest. Alhoewel Mace Windu reservaties had bij het beleid van Palpatine was hij verheugd dat hij gered werd door Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi. Windu drong aan op het beïndigen van de Clone Wars nu Dooku gedood was. Het gedrag van Palpatine begon Windu steeds meer zorgen te baren. Toen Palpatine Anakin Skywalker min of meer had benoemd in de Jedi High Council begon Windu Palpatine nog meer te wantrouwen. Ook met Anakin was zijn relatie behoorlijk afstandelijk. Windu had Anakin nooit volledig vertrouwd en alhoewel hij geloofde in de profetie wist hij niet wat hij van Skywalker moest denken. Shatterpoint Anakin (19 BBY)http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mace_Windu&action=edit&section=6Edit Nadat nu ook Grievous was gedood, vond Mace dat de maat vol was en bij afwezigheid van Yoda besliste hij om Palpatine voor de keuze te stellen. Ofwel gaf hij zijn macht terug aan de Galactic Republic ofwel werd hij gearresteerd. Toen Anakin terugkeerde bleken de zaken er nog erger voor te staan. Palpatine was Darth Sidious en om hem af te stoppen deed Windu beroe thumb|250px p op Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin en Agen Kolar. Windu’s collega’s werden snel door Sidious uit de weg geruimd en enkel Windu’s Vaapad kon Darth Sidious bedwingen. Mace slaagde erin om Sidious’ Lightsaber uit zijn handen te trappen en hield zijn Lightsaber op de keel van de Sith Lord. Anakin Skywalker was Mace gevolgd en vroeg om Sidious’ leven te sparen. Palpatine vuurde een salvo van Force Lightning af die Windu kon weerkaatsen zodat Palpatine’s gezicht vervormde. Windu besefte dat Sidious doden de enige oplossing was maar door het gesmeek van de Sith Lord leek Anakin steeds sterker aan te dringen om zijn leven te sparen. thumb|250px Toen Mace Windu de genadeslag wou toebrengen hakte Anakin plots de rechterhand van Mace af zodat hij kansloos was tegen een nieuw salvo Force Lightning van een herboren Darth Sidious. Mace Windu besefte te laat dat niet Darth Sidious maar wel Anakin het Shatterpoint was. Windu stortte neer in de afgrond van Coruscant. Het tijdperk van de Jedi was voorbij. Achter de schermenhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mace_Windu&action=edit&section=7Edit *Mace Windu werd vertolkt door Samuel L. Jackson nadat hij zelf op de televisie had gevraagd om een rol te mogen spelen in de nieuwe Star Wars films. *Mace Windu was één van de eerste namen voor een personage van Star Wars dat Lucas bedacht. Zijn naam komt voor in de eerste drafts die Lucas schreef voor Star Wars. Verschijninghttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mace_Windu&action=edit&section=8Edit *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Rising Malevolence **Lair of Grievous **Storm Over Ryloth **Innocents of Ryloth **Liberty on Ryloth **The Holocron Heist **Children of the Force **Death Trap **R2 Come Home **Lethal Trackdown Bronhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mace_Windu&action=edit&section=9Edit *Mace Windu in de Databank *Episode I Insider's Guide *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams